


Don't Lose Your Shirt

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: So the AC is broken and it’s not going to get fixed any time soon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571761
Kudos: 51





	Don't Lose Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Requested, "Oh noooo, the air conditioning broke and it’s too hot for Bucky to keep his shirt on..."

It had to be more than one hundred degrees in the tower. You sat on the couch with your leg slung up the back of it, the other planted on the floor. Too hot to care about common decency as you baked to death in the living room.

Tony and everyone else was gone on a mission, leaving you and Bucky alone in the tower for the foreseeable future. One day after they’d left the AC went out and Tony in his infinite wisdom had a custom made unit that cooled the complex. Of course, it needed custom parts from Switzerland. Of course, no repairmen on this planet would know how to fix it.

You swore on your mother’s grave that when he got back to the complex you were going to suffocate him with at least two of your sweaty shirts. “Fuuuuuuucccckkk meeeeeeeee.” You whined out loud flopping around on the couch like a fish.

A throat cleared above you. You froze, peeking from under your arm at a very sweaty, very annoyed looking Bucky Barnes. “What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes trailing over your body sprawled out on the couch.

“It’s too hot,” you said, hoping that the redness of your face would be explained away by the heat and not your severely underdressed state. You sat up still, your thighs sticking together with sweat as you slid to the edge of the couch. You looked him over your eyes growing in absolute horror. “Oh. My. God. What are you wearing?!”

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at himself. “What?”

“That’s a long sleeve shirt Buck!”

“Yeah I know it is,” he said shifting uncomfortably.

The shirt was indeed a long sleeve thermal shirt, the top buttons were undone but sweat still soaked through on the garment clinging to his back and chest. “Oh my god, you’re going to die in that!”

You came to your feet in an instant and rushed him, pulling at the edge of the shirt and starting to hoisting it up. “Holy shit what are you doing?!”

“Take it off,” you snarled out with an insistent tug upward. His hands grabbed your wrists trying to stop you. But you kept pulling it upward. “I said take it off!”

“No.”

“For fuck sakes Bucky, you’re going to bake to death in that shirt!”

“And what I should just walk around here like you then!?”

Your face scrunched up, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The light died in his eyes for a moment and he frowned at you, “Really you’re wearing a tank top that’s one slip away from showing off a nipple and I’m pretty sure you’re not wearing underwear under those shorts.”

Okay this time your face turned red for a whole different reason, anger swamped you and you knew it was because of the heat but you couldn’t stop the outburst before it came. “Fuck you, Barnes.”

He smirked at you, “Fuck me yourself you coward.”

Wait, what?

What did he just say? The words had escaped him before he’d even realized it, you could see the shock on his own face. But you were never one to let a man live down a verbal screw up. You grinned at him, feeling the sweat starting to bead on your skin. “Take off the shirt and maybe I will.”

He swallowed hard, blue eyes wide for a moment before looking away. “You won’t like what you see.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Almost agonizingly slowly he grasped the hem of the shirt and began pulling it up and over his head in a fluid motion. If men were tall drinks of water you were drowning in Bucky. Sculpted muscle with soft taught flesh and a light dusting of hair over his chest and abdomen. You licked your lips subconsciously, biting at your lower lip for a brief moment. Damn.

“It doesn’t freak you out?”

Your brows drew together unsure of what he was talking about, him being half-naked, no it didn’t freak you out as much as it revved your engine. But his flesh hand reached and pointed at his shoulder. Oh, he meant his arm.

“No. Should it?”

“It does me sometimes.”

Holy shit, was Bucky Barnes, this bronzed god of a man, a super soldier, voted most attractive on Buzzfeed’s hot 100 heroes over his best friend Captain America; self-conscious. “It doesn’t freak me out I think, actually, it’s kind of…” Amazing, interesting, sexy as fuck and I want to touch you all over. “Cool.”

Smooth.

Standing awkwardly Bucky nodded his head, his mouth pulled into a thin line and wandered off, long sleeve shirt in hand and you cursed yourself. You’re so damn stupid, why are you so stupid?

As the day wore on the little nagging voice in your head got more insistent and more annoying, apologize to Bucky. He was about to bang you like a drum, it insisted. Very annoying, and very wrong.

It wasn’t long until you saw him again in the kitchen while you were rooting around in the freezer for something to cool you off, settling on a grape otter pop. Cutting the plastic top and slurping the chilled liquid as you walked away, you didn’t feel or see Bucky’s eyes on you as you left. In fact, you were making an effort not to stare at his sculpted back, his enormous arms, the chiseled from marble abs and oh fuck what were those muscles called, you’d never seen them before… delts were they.

“Is something wrong?”

His voice broke you out of your stupor and you cleared your throat before shoving the pop back in your mouth and shaking your head vigorously no your eyes wide and as innocent as you could possibly make them.

“You keep staring at me.”

“It’s hot.” You’re hot. “I think I’m going to go take a nap.” Masturbate for an hour then wish I was dead.

He hummed turning back to the counter for a moment and grabbing his drink, “Why don’t you come to my room and watch a movie. It’s actually cooler in there than the rest of the compound because of the trees. Plus the windows open.”

He asked you back to his room, don’t say no! “Um, sure. Anywhere is better than here.” Oh my god, what is wrong with you!?

Fifteen minutes later you were seated on the plush couch in Bucky’s room watching some stupid movie on Netflix you weren’t even interested in. True it was better company than being by yourself but he’d done worked you up too much just existing in the stupid complex today, let alone sitting next to you right now smelling so good with his stupid man bun and blue fucking eyes staring right at you, oh shit. “You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry,” you whispered looking away from him. You went to stand up, “I should go. I don’t want to say something stupid cause it’s hot and I can’t think straight.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, like that right there” you lamented throwing your head back on the couch and pressing your palms into your eyes. “Like how I actually like you and that I feel awkward as hell sitting here next to you with no shirt on and your super hot body just out there like that, cause damn, and you notice that I’m not wearing panties or a bra cause, let’s be honest, it’s too hot for that shit right now and I said all of this out loud so I’m going to go back to my room and die now.” You went to stand and leave when his hand shot out wrapping around your wrist.

Bucky was silent next to you, his blue eyes wide in surprise and shock. “Wait, you like me?”

You gave him a withering look, “Well duh.”

“Like me how?”

I want you to bang me like a drum. “Like as more than a friend Buck,” your voice was so quiet you weren’t even sure you’d spoken.

“Oh.”

Oh? Oh, that’s great. He’s stunned into silence. “I’m going to go now and pretend that this never happened.” You stood up and turned to make a dash for the door, which Bucky sat between you and it, but he grabbed your wrist again, this time with his metal hand and pulled hard enough to throw you off balance.

Falling over, your arms reached out to catch yourself, one landing on Bucky’s metal shoulder the other bracing on the back of the couch. You gasped at how close you were to him when his lips crashed down on yours. Fucking score! Instead of pushing away from him your hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer and biting at his bottom lip with impatience.

Shifting around you straddled him on either side of his hips, pushing your own wide as you felt his erection pressing against your core. Not wasting any time you ground your aching pussy against him, Bucky let out little groans with each movement of your hips. “It’s too hot in here to fuck,” you said between kisses.

“We can,” he kissed you again, this time adding a little more tongue to it that had you squirming harder against him. “Do other stuff.”

Moaning into his mouth you kissed him in rapid succession. “I like other stuff too.”

Dropping down to your knees in front of him his hands went to the waistband of his shorts but your hands stopped him.

“Let me,” you said fingers looping into the waistband of the shorts he wore. Pulling them down his cock almost slapped you in the face and holy hell was it just as perfect as the rest of him. Licking your lips you wrapped your fingers around him, squeezing before situating yourself in front of him more. “Don’t be afraid to grab my hair.”

“Whaaaaa, holy shit!” He groaned out hips flexing upward and into your mouth. Bobbing your head a couple of times you hollowed out your cheeks and pulled back again sure to slick up both of your hands with saliva as you worked one hand around the base of his cock while your tongue worked around his head. Damn did you love giving sloppy blow jobs.

Still not taking the hint you reached up grabbing his hands and guiding them to your head. Bucky’s fingers tangled into your hair quickly, guiding your head up and down over his cock as you hollow your cheeks and swirled your tongue. Before he could grasp your hair again for a downstroke you pushed him all the way down your throat, gagging against him and forcing the reflex back as you moaned.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed, chanting fuck over and over again as you pulled back up slowly releasing the head of his cock with a pop.

“Like that,” you said with a smirk.

“Damn, do that again and I’ll cum for real doll,” he said between panting breaths.

You hummed in your throat, hand squeezing his cock, “I can’t wait.” Holding him again you swirled your tongue around the head again, then took all of him back down into your throat moaning when he pushed your head further down past your hand to the base of his shaft. The move gagged you before you could do anything about it and you struggled for air. When he let you up again you were seeing spots and a gasping breath escaped you as you pulled off of his cock, a long string of saliva connecting the tip to your lips.

A hand had snuck down into your pants as you rubbed your clit in a circle, feeling the heat rising slowly in you. “Do that again,” you moaned eyes heavy-lidded.

“Fuck seriously doll?”

Nodding your fingers worked over your clit faster, bringing you close in a matter of moments you opened your mouth wide and Bucky guided your mouth to his cock once again. Fucking your face in short strokes before pushing your head back down again, your hand-worked your clit and your body tensed as your orgasm built.

Looking up at him your eyes catching his as the bliss washed over you and you moaned as spots formed across your vision and Bucky pulled you off with a grunt. His cum landed on your cheek and chest as your own hand slowed down its pace, your shorts now soaked.

“Holy shit that was hot,” Bucky breathed out in long panting breaths after a moment. You nodded against the floor where you’d collapsed, your eyes closed and an arm resting over your eyes you didn’t see Bucky move and brace himself on the floor over you as much as felt him. A cool hand traced the edge of the shorts you wore and you moaned. “Fuck you’re so wet right now too, did you cum for me doll?”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip as his hand pressed against your soaked shorts and traced the outline of your lips. His fingers slid under the edge and pushed into you, two at once, all the way to the third knuckle. “Oh fuck, you,” he breathed out watching his fingers disappear inside of you. 

“Fuck me yourself you coward,” you moaned bucking your hips against his hand.

“In due time doll.”


End file.
